This specification relates to calling number identification and tagging.
Mobile devices are capable of access to web pages on the Internet and also placing telephone calls. It is frequently advantageous for a content provider to enable a user to place a telephone call directly from a web page. A hypertext markup language (HTML) link includes semantics that allow users to dial a calling number by clicking on a link on a web page.